


Slouches Towards Bethlehem

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-27
Updated: 2005-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's still killing youkai for another's sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slouches Towards Bethlehem

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble in this fandom, I _think_ written for the 100_roadtrips community. Title from W. B. Yeats.

Sanzo is nothing like Kanan. Kanan had little rage in her. Sanzo thrives on it. Kanan was soft and warm and gentle. Sanzo is edges and angles and acid. Kanan soothed him with her presence, her love. Sanzo harries him into awareness, keeps them all alert to danger with his short temper and deadly aim.

Kanan killed herself rather than birth an abomination. Sanzo believes himself an abomination and spits in the face of death.

Sanzo is nothing like Kanan, and Gonou killed a thousand youkai for Kanan's sake.

Hakkai does not count his kills, so long as Sanzo lives.


End file.
